1. Field
This disclosure relates to an electrolyte additive, and an electrolyte and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Batteries transform chemical energy generated from an electrochemical redox reaction into electrical energy. Such batteries are divided into a primary battery, which is not rechargeable and should be disposed after the energy of the battery is all consumed, and a rechargeable battery, which can be recharged many times based on a reversible transformation between chemical energy and electrical energy.
Recent developments in high-tech electronics have allowed electronic devices to become small and light in weight, which allows such devices to be portable. The demand for batteries with high energy density are increasing and research on lithium rechargeable batteries as a power source for such portable electronic devices is progressing.
A rechargeable lithium battery may be fabricated by injecting electrolyte into a battery cell. Such a rechargeable lithium battery includes a positive electrode including a positive active material capable of intercalating/deintercalating lithium, a negative electrode including a negative active material capable of intercalating/deintercalating lithium and an electrolyte.
An electrolyte typically includes an organic solvent in which a lithium salt is dissolved and may determine stability and performance of a rechargeable lithium battery. Particularly, stability is important in a large capacity rechargeable lithium battery.